Expression
by Sano
Summary: Fuji tries to see how long Tezuka can remain poker-faced. FujiTezu, Fluff


Title: Expression

Written by: Sano

Disclaimer: TeniPuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Thank you for making such a wonderful series with lots of beautiful boys.

Summary: Fuji tries to see how long Tezuka can remain poker-faced.

Work Text:

Everyone in Seigaku knows how stern and disciplined Tezuka Kunimitsu is. He never gets flustered and is always the master of his emotions. And no one was a match for his taciturn countenance.

But just because Tezuka didn't show any emotions didn't mean he didn't have any. A bit of effort was just needed to make them come out.

And since Fuji had a mask of his own, with his easygoing smile and angelic demeanor, taking down someone else's mask became his mission.

He started by going through different emotions. Tezuka didn't have a discernible sense of humor so making him laugh didn't work. The tensai almost felt bad for Echizen. He really didn't mean for the freshman to accidentally drink Inui's canteen. But such was the sacrifice for his goal.

Fear didn't do anything either. After telling a ghost story that made Kaidoh and Eiji run into their tents during their last camping activity, Fuji observed Tezuka as he slept and he didn't even have a nightmare.

And he knew that his story was terrifying because some other underclassman had an embarrassing moment in their sleeping bag.

Inflicting pain was out of the question. Not only was Fuji not that desperate and twisted, but Tezuka's match with Hyotei's team captain Atobe proved that no matter how intense the pain, Seigaku's captain can keep his cool.

He once offered Wasabi rice balls to their captain and Tezuka didn't even flinch after biting into them. Switching his water bottle with Inui juice also rewarded him with a blank expression. Not even a flicker of disgust in his hazel eyes.

Sitting in the locker room, Fuji sighed as he contemplated his failed attempts to incite a reaction out of their captain. The reason for doing so seemed elusive to him. All he knew was he had to succeed.

"Ah, Fuji. You're still here." The object of his thoughts strode into the locker room. Tezuka looked done in for the day. He'd been planning a new training menu for the regulars with Inui and Ryuzaki-sensei during today's practice.

"I was just about to leave. How about you, Tezuka? I can wait for you if you want to take the train home together." Maybe he could try teasing him on the train? He'd seen Tezuka shout a command for the team to run laps, but he'd never seen him furious.

Thinking of mischievous stunts he can do on the train ride home, he stood by the open doorway to wait for Tezuka.

The fading sunlight drifted through the doorway and Fuji made the mistake of glancing at his teammate.

Tezuka might be able to remain taciturn throughout any circumstance, but the captain of Seigaku bathed in light was enough to get a reaction out of the tensai.

Feeling the fluttering inside his chest, Fuji suddenly understood why he needed to see emotion on Tezuka Kunimitsu's face.

Biting his lip uncertainly, Fuji walked toward his friend. "Tezuka." He murmured, a hand landing in the middle of the taller boy's chest.

Standing on his tiptoes, Fuji gently touched his lips to the other boy's. Even though it was only a couple of seconds, it was enough to send his heart into a frenzy and for his body to be submerged in heat.

The tensai stepped back and surveyed his friend's reaction. Just when he thought that even a kiss would be ineffective, Fuji's eyes opened to reveal cerulean orbs as a blush started spreading across his captain's cheeks.

Pushing his glasses up further while blushing furiously, Tezuka picked up his tennis bag. "Why did you do that, Fuji?"

Was it his imagination, or was there a touch of a satisfied smirk on Tezuka's face? He felt his own smile widening as he started walking towards the open doorway again.

"Saa, Tezuka. I guess I'll tell you when I do it again next time."

After that day, Fuji found out that Tezuka had a lot of expressions, as long as he was with the right person.

The End


End file.
